


i love you, i want to move into your apartment

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: While packing up his old apartment, Jake reminisces on his favourite memories with Amy. Inspired by a comment from @youngsamberg on Tumblr :)





	i love you, i want to move into your apartment

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to @youngsamberg on Tumblr for letting me incorporate your idea into this fic!! I hope you like how this turned out :) (ps. if you’re not following her already, you definitely need to bc she’s the best source for b99 ‘tent and she’s so funny)

“Why do you have some many frickin’ sneakers?” Amy complains, taping up his second box of shoes. “Can’t you get rid of some of them?”

He gasps like she just asked him to murder a puppy or something. “No, I can not get rid of any of them, Santiago. They’re all dope and I love them more than I love you.”

“What was that?” She asks, placing one hand on her hip and glaring at him.

“You’re the best, most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world and I love you more than anything?”

“That’s better. Should we pack up your DVDs next?”

“Sure thing, Miss Organisation,” he agrees. Although he makes fun of her for it, he has to admit that her Type A-ness has been _super_ helpful in the moving out process. He doesn’t think he’d be able to do it without her; he doesn’t think he could do anything without her anymore - their lives are so inextricably linked. With Amy here, they move methodically through his apartment, packing similar items together, discarding stuff Amy already has at her place and actually labelling what’s in each box (he never did that when he moved in here and it had been a straight up nightmare to unpack). He just adds this to the continuously growing list entitled: Reasons Why I Love Amy Santiago.  
  
(He’s not kidding. It’s an actual, physical list.  
  
He’d accidentally left it on his desk two weeks earlier when he’d been compiling it, a constant source of procrastination from boring police reports and administrative crap. Sarge had discovered it when he’d been searching Jake’s desk for an important case file and announced its existence to the entire precinct. Amy had found it super sweet. Charles nearly cried. Gina threw her plastic spoon at him).

As they sort through his “stupidly large” (in Amy’s opinion) movie collection (he personally doesn’t think it’s big enough), he’s reminded of all the times they curled up on his lumpy old couch and watched these movies together.

They’d watched _Training Day_ on one of their first weekends as a couple because Amy still maintains that it’s the greatest cop movie of all time. They’d watched _Hot Rod_ pretty early on in their relationship, too, and she teased him the entire time about how much he looked like Rod Kimball (Amy said he was cute and that it was a good thing; Jake wasn’t buying it). They’d also watched a few Nancy Meyers’ movies that Rosa and Adrien had recommended but they got super bored mid-way through (there weren’t nearly enough terrorists or stunts or scenes with Bruce Willis in a tank top for Jake’s liking) and just ended up having sex.

Memories of Amy swirling round his head, he can’t get rid of any of them (with the exception of the Nancy Meyers’ ones - he still thinks they suck).

He packs his _Diehard_ DVDs at the top of the movies box so he can get them out easily and watch them on their first night in _their_ apartment. Amy rolls her eyes when she realises what he’s doing but doesn’t argue it; he compromised by moving out of his place and giving up Towel so she can compromise by letting him watch _Diehard_.

It’s all very adult.

They box up his kitchen stuff to donate; it’s not like he had much in the first place and everything in Amy’s matches and none of it is broken. He keeps his favourite mug - a plain white one with a selfie of the two of them printed on the side that she’d bought him for their six month anniversary - as well as his NYPD mug and the floral one that she used whenever she stayed at his. Everything else goes.

They move to his bed as they begin to sort through his bedside drawers, packing up his dad’s Pilot hat, his Magic 8 Ball, and all the other crap he deems necessary to keep by his side as he sleeps (again, Amy’s opinion). As they sit on the mattress, he’s reminded of more moments from their past.

(“Amy Santiago,” he’d said seriously, “I want to change mattresses for you.”

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” she’d responded, her eyes watering).

“I hate that we can’t take this mattress with us,” he sighs and the sad expression on Amy’s face tells him she was thinking the exact same thing.

“I’m so sorry, babe,” she murmurs because this is kind of her fault; she’s the one who pushed him to buy a brand new mattress. Her bed, like her entire apartment, is bigger than his and it just wouldn’t fit. “You’ve lost so much money.”

“I don’t care about the money,” he says, surprising her. “I bought it for you - for us. We had so many good times on it, mattress trampoline for one.”

“And all the sex,” Amy adds.

Jake smirks. “The sex was great, too. _Obviously_.”

“Obviously,” she nods.

“That’s one of the reasons I didn’t want to leave this place. I’ve got so many good memories of you here. When we came back after our first date and you were _super_ horny and jumped me the second we got through the door. When you came here and gave your dope _screw light and breezy_ speech. When we got back from Florida and spent all night catching up with each other.”

“Those are all very good memories and just because you’re moving out, it doesn’t mean you’ll forget them.”

“I’m like a goldfish, Ames!” He cries.

“Then I’ll remind you everyday,” she says, smiling sweetly at him. “You know, we have great memories in my place, too.”

“I know,” he responds, placing his hand on hers. “Remember the first time I stayed the night at yours and I accidentally broke your abuela’s vase?”

“I do remember that, funnily enough. My mom wouldn’t speak to me for a week and a half when she found out.” He squeezes her hand in a silent apology. “Remember when I was really stressed over that huge drug bust and the apartment got really messy because I was working late all the time and you came over and cleaned every inch of the place?”

“Yeah, you came home and cried like the nerd you are,” he teases.

“I just couldn’t believe my partner who once had his desk compared to a freakin’ garbage dump had actually cleaned my entire apartment without me asking. I think that’s when I properly fell in love with you.”

“Really? You fell in love with me for my cleaning skills?”

She giggles, wrapping one arm around torso and resting her head against his shoulder. “Incredible, I know.”

“ _You’re_ incredible,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her crown. “I feel like I’ve been waiting forever to move in with you. I’m so excited for tomorrow!”

“Me too,” she whispers. “And hey, don’t worry about forgetting any memories from this place, we have the rest of our lives together to make more memories. I’m sure the next chapter of our lives in _our_ apartment will be even better.”

“Can’t wait,” he says, grinning from ear to ear. “You wanna have sex in here one last time so the apartment can say goodbye to our butts?”

“Why only once?” She questions, her eyes twinkling.

”Santiago, you little minx.”

(The next morning when he locks the door of Apartment 508 behind him for the final time, leaving his tiny bachelor pad behind, he finds himself getting a little emotional again, but then Amy is there, reaching out her hand for him. He closes the distance between them and intertwines their fingers, his heart feeling so full. While his studio served him well and holds a lot of special memories of their relationship, Jake realises that after everything they’ve been through in the past with Figgis and Jake being in Florida for six months, this is definitely the right time to move on to the next chapter of their lives. _Together_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
